


a little too much, could never be enough

by Pameluke



Series: Vidit, Vicit, Venit [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Earrings, Hand Jobs, Id Fic, Jewelry Kink, M/M, Navel Piercings, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Toe Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: His entire life, Alec had worked his body to be better, to be the best at what he needed it to do, and he figured sex worked the same way. He might not be the most experienced, but he knew how his body worked, and he knew how to train. To master anything, he needed to observe, try it out to see how to move, and then practice, practice, practice until everything became an automatism. He didn’t think anything with Magnus could ever become habitual—Magnus seemed too much like a wildcard for that—but at the very least he’d like to stop wondering about where to put his hands.





	

Alec didn’t have any particular emotions about his body. It was a tool to do a job, as long as everything worked how it was supposed to he didn’t care much about anything else. He’d never really considered whether he was attractive or not. He was never particularly motivated to attract Shadowhunter women in the first place, but rather the opposite. Attracting Shadowhunter men, or any men really, wasn't an option at all. So he hadn't allowed himself to think about it, let alone act on it. No, Alec's body was a functional tool, and so it remained.

But that was Before. Before Magnus Bane walked into his life, all glitter and magic and smiling eyes. Before Magnus called him pretty boy. Before Magnus ogled him so obviously when he’d caught Alec training shirtless. For the first time, Alec was aware of someone being attracted to him and, while he tried to deny it for a long time, he liked it. Thinking about Magnus checking him out so obviously still made Alec squirm a bit, mostly because he didn't know how to act, but even so, he liked it a lot. Magnus looked at him like he was worth looking at and, while he’d never cared whether he was attractive or not before, now Alec definitely did.

He still trained for the job, but in the back of his mind, he was also aware that Magnus would appreciate how toned he was, would appreciate the shape of his muscles, would even appreciate the sweat glistening on his skin. Alec hadn’t ever used the word ‘glistening’ before Magnus, but maybe that was a sign of his life being brighter now. It definitely involved more glitter.

Slowly, Alec started seeing his body not only as a tool in the fight against demons, as a weapon to be honed, but also as an object of attraction, maybe even to be wielded as a weapon of seduction. 

Because seducing Magnus was definitely something Alec wanted to do, though he didn’t really know how to go about it. Seducing had never been something he'd planned on doing for himself, and while on mission, being the distraction almost never fell to him. Both Izzy and Jace were so much better at it. He didn't really want to ask Izzy for help either, which she always did on the rare occasions he did end up being the distraction. 

This whole thing with Magnus felt private and precious. He didn't want to share.

There was nothing else to it but to proceed with trial and error, experiment, and to derive a seduction plan from his findings. He'd done that before, when his archery instructor had moved on from the New York Institute, and he'd had to decide on which arrows and bow worked best with his growing body. Worst case scenario, he could always ask Magnus himself, but Alec wanted to avoid that as long as possible. He felt unbalanced enough as it was, so broadcasting his insecurities to Magnus, who already saw too much, wouldn't help. It wouldn't be very seductive either, so counterproductive on all accounts.

No, Alec would have to figure this seduction thing out for himself. Keeping his body in shape was a good first step, the rest he'd have to figure out on his own.

 

* * *

 

The problem was, most of the time Magnus himself was such a marvelous object of attraction that Alec didn’t have a chance to actively seduce him in turn. Magnus was... beguiling. His presence alone was enough to mess with Alec's head and sweep him off his feet. Magnus would smile and look at his lips, Alec would become flustered, look at Magnus’ lips in return, and before Alec could make an actual decision to act upon his attraction things would already have escalated beyond his control. They’d find themselves making out on or against the closest flat surface, several items of clothing discarded along the way. Alec didn't mind, he pretty much always wanted to kiss Magnus. 

He just didn't understand how it kept happening, so fast and so intense.

It was like Alec was some kind of electronic device and Magnus was the electricity he needed to run on. One look, one simple touch was all it took to get everything going, and before he knew it hours had passed while making out. At least it worked both ways, as far as Alec could tell, because Magnus didn't seem capable of restraint either. Or maybe Alec had this whole basic seduction by using your body down already.

That didn't mean he couldn't be _better_. 

His entire life, Alec had worked his body to be better, to be the best at what he needed it to do, and he figured sex worked the same way. He might not be the most experienced, but he knew how his body worked, and he knew how to train. To master anything, he needed to observe, try it out to see how to move, and then practice, practice, practice until everything became an automatism. He didn’t think anything with Magnus could ever become habitual—Magnus seemed too much like a wildcard for that—but at the very least he’d like to stop wondering about where to put his hands.

Anyway, practicing sex with Magnus was fun. Not that they’d tried anything advanced so far. They hadn’t even made it to Magnus’ bed yet, even though Alec really, really wanted to. They kept getting sidetracked on the couch. One moment they would be kissing, the next, Magnus had his hand in Alec’s opened pants, both their shirts were off, and Alec’s hands were roaming over Magnus’ back and shoulders. There was so much skin to touch, so much body to feel, Alec just couldn’t get himself stop to take control of the situation.

Magnus’ clothes tended to be somewhat deceiving, obscuring and softening the shape of his body. He'd wanted to touch him since the first moment he saw him, but once he discovered what Magnus looked like without a shirt, he'd become truly overcome with a burning desire to touch. Magnus’ body was toned, his musculature defined. Alec wanted to map his entire body, to learn the differences between them. He wanted to feel, to touch, to lick, to bite. And he was allowed to do so. If only Magnus wouldn’t distract him so much by touching him _back_.

Not that Alec was complaining, Magnus touching him felt pretty amazing. No sane man would object against Magnus pushing his hand into their pants, getting them off with quick and certain hands, rings cool against hot flesh. No one would be able to resist Magnus' mouth hot on their neck, while he rutted against their thigh, getting himself off. Alec definitely couldn't.

It was just that Alec wanted so many things at once that the whole thing became confusing. He’d denied himself even the possibility of this for so long, now that Magnus was within hands’ reach, he wanted to touch. Which is why Alec finally managed to pull himself together enough from his daze of lust and desire to push Magnus back against his couch, dislodge his hand from Alec's cock, and straddle him.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asked. He sounded a little worried and that was the last thing Alec wanted. Everything was great, Magnus was half naked and Alec was sitting in his lap, pants long lost to the frenzy. Everything was awesome.

Only now that Alec was sitting on Magnus’ lap, he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. But that’s what training and practice were for, he reminded himself. He was still an apprentice, he was allowed to make mistakes. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said. He ducked his head to kiss Magnus. He’d meant it to be short, reassuring, but Magnus’ lips were right there, and before he knew it, they’d been kissing for a while. Magnus' hands were on his back, and Alec had one hand in Magnus’ hair and another on Magnus’ side. He had no idea how things always got out of hand so fast. Or in his hands, depending how you looked at it. “Nothing’s wrong,” he repeated, now a little out of breath. “I just wanted to touch you.”

Magnus blinked. “Touch me,” he said. “Well.” Magnus licked his lips. 

Alec was distracted by the pinkness of his tongue, and the hint of silver behind his teeth. He hadn't known you could be attracted to tongues, but apparently he was. He was attracted to Magnus’ everything, and it only got worse every time he saw him. It was a good problem to have.

“I’m all yours,” Magnus said, settling down against the couch. He spread his arms a little as if to present his naked chest to Alec, like it was his for the taking. 

Alec swallowed. Sometimes Magnus was just so much… so much Magnus. He ducked down to kiss him again because kissing Magnus was still the best feeling in the world. But then he moved his mouth down to Magnus' neck, lingered on his throat before moving upwards to his ear. He softly pulled on Magnus’ earring with his teeth and smiled into Magnus’ neck when that made him moan. Always start practicing new skill sets by building on skills you’ve already mastered. They’d been necking for a couple of weeks now, Alec felt confident he knew what Magnus liked in that department.

He pressed a last kiss to Magnus' cheek and sat up again, appraising Magnus’ chest. It was the first time he really took his time to do so. He’d stolen glances before of course, and the first time Magnus had taken off his shirt Alec had been frozen on the spot for what must have been minutes, gawking at Magnus’ nipple piercing. 

He’d never really considered that piercings could go in more places than the face. Maybe he should have expected Magnus to decorate himself all over, but he hadn’t, and thus he’d been a little bit shell-shocked. But the piercing definitely worked for him.

Magnus’ chest was very different from his own. No hair for starters, just smooth, smooth skin everywhere. Alec stroked his thumbs over Magnus’ collarbones. Magnus’ hands were on Alec’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin. Alec liked this, this charged tenderness, just softly touching each other. He’d never really touched anyone softly before, at least not simply because he wanted to. And fuck, did he want to.

He stroked down his fingers to Magnus’ brown nipple. Today he was wearing some kind of half open ring, with two turquoise stones that matched the ones in his ears. There was a thin silver chain leading towards Magnus’ navel, which was pierced with a similar half open ring. Alec was charmed that Magnus coordinated his jewelry everywhere.

Charmed and turned on. 

He carefully touched the piercing with his finger. Magnus’ breath caught slightly, barely audible, but Alec made note of the sound in his running tab of things Magnus liked. He touched it again, and the movement made it catch the light, breaking it into colored fractals on Magnus' skin. Alec sucked in a breath.

“Like what you see?” Magnus asked, voice smug. 

“I like this color on you,” Alec said, and pulled on the piercing slightly for emphasis.

Magnus let out a long breath and smiled. “I aim to please.”

“I’m pleased,” Alec said. He pulled softly on the ring again, then trailed the chain with his finger. “You’re very pleasing.”

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus said, voice low. “Are you flirting with me?”

Alec looked up from Magnus’ chest into his smiling face. As it often happened, there was a bit of a challenge in the way the corners of his mouth turned up. He'd smile with his kind eyes, flash his bright teeth, wink and joke and tease. But there would always be an undertone present of 'here I am, take it or leave it'. Alec wanted Magnus to be certain that Alec would always, always take him.

So. “Yes,” he said, pulling on the chain a bit. Magnus hissed. “Is it working?”

Magnus pushed himself up and grabbed Alec by the back of his head to kiss him. It wasn’t a simple kiss, there was a lot of heat in the way Magnus licked his upper lip, in the way he tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, in the way he pulled on Alec’s back to push their groins together. 

Alec lost his head and forgot about the seduction plan.

It took them a while to come up for air. 

“Yes, darling, it’s definitely working,” Magnus said eventually, slightly out of breath. 

Alec was pleased to see he wasn’t the only one who had lost his breath after a kiss like that. He pushed Magnus back into the couch, this time with a little more pressure. He needed to focus, it wouldn’t do to lose sight of the end goal, which was to find out what Magnus liked. Alec suspected Magnus mostly liked driving Alec nuts and horny, but today Alec would try and resist.

For a while at least.

So he pushed Magnus back against the couch, and followed him down, kissing his neck, collarbone, and the hollow of his throat. He wanted to go lower, explore all that skin and those piercings with his mouth—he’d noticed Magnus liked his mouth—but his body wouldn’t bend that way. He made a mental note to add a flexibility routine to his training regimen. Maybe he should try some yoga, like Isabelle had been pestering him to do for ages. He wondered if that was why she-  Alec stopped himself right there.

For now, there was nothing to it but slide down from Magnus’ legs to the floor in front of the couch, and work from there. Extracting himself from Magnus’ lap proved to be an inelegant affair, so Alec vowed to himself he’d practice on that. He didn’t want to undo all his hard seduction work by moving unflatteringly.

Magnus just looked at him with his brow arched. “Going somewhere?”

Alec shrugged and kneeled between Magnus’ spread legs. He trailed his hands from Magnus’ calves, over his thighs, to his hips. The fabric of Magnus’ pants was soft, nice to the touch, especially in contrast with Magnus’ strong legs. “Needed better reach,” Alec said, and pulled Magnus a  little closer to him by his hips. Magnus was sturdy and solid and wouldn’t be moved unless he wanted you to. For some reason, Alec was allowed to move him how he wanted. It was a thrilling feeling, having Magnus’ trust like that.

“I see,” Magnus said. “You’ve got plans, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice still had a hint of challenge in it and, like always, it made Alec want to be rash and do all the things he wanted to do to Magnus, all at once.

“Yes,” Alec said, and moved forward to kiss Magnus again, because he couldn’t resist. He pressed himself against Magnus’ naked chest, piercings and chain pressing into him. Magnus’ cock was hard against his stomach, and Alec was a little self-satisfied that he had caused that simply by kissing Magnus. To be surrounded like this by Magnus, by his smell, by his legs now wrapped around his hips, and by his hands in his hair… it was a heady experience.

Alec moved back on his heels, to take a second to properly look at Magnus. His chest was a little flushed by now, glitter smudged on his collarbones, nipples dark and stiff. His legs were spread and, from Alec’s position on the floor with his arms still cradling Magnus’ hips and legs, he could look straight at Magnus’ cock tenting his pants. He was really close. 

Alec stroked his thumbs over Magnus’ bare hipbones, pushing down the waistband of his pants a bit. “Can I… Can I take these off?” he asked.

Magnus licked his lips. “Why darling, I didn’t expect those kind of plans.”

Alec rolled his eyes, then bent forward to kiss Magnus’ navel and pulled on the piercing with his lips. It tasted of metal and Magnus’ skin. Magnus cock was now pressing against his chest and Alec really, really wanted to get his hands on it. Instead he nosed the jewelry chain above Magnus’ navel and bit softly into his belly. Magnus was all toned muscle, a lot of strength hiding under his soft and flowy clothes, but his skin was smooth and soft, almost the opposite of Alec’s. Except for the dark trail of hair under his navel, disappearing into his pants. 

“Take them off,” Magnus said breathily above him and when Alec looked up, Magnus was biting his lip. Alec swallowed and moved his hands to the buttons of Magnus’ pants. He’d imagined Magnus being pantless on many an occasion, but now that he was the one doing the actual undressing, the moment seemed kind of heavy. He kissed Magnus belly again, right above his waistband, and then unbuttoned Magnus pants methodically. Maybe next time, when he’d had some practice, he’d try and do it more seductively, more slowly. 

This time, he just pulled Magnus pants and underwear down, with Magnus helpfully lifting his butt and feet. Alec was kind of smug how smoothly that went. But now that he’d gotten rid of the pants, he realized that he would have to face Magnus’ cock properly and, while that was pretty exciting, suddenly he was also kind of nervous. Maybe it would be best if he worked up to it. 

His hand was still on Magnus’ left ankle, fingers tangled into Magnus’ ankle bracelet. Something bright blue caught his eye. Magnus was wearing a toe ring, which matched the rings through his navel and nipple. The blue stood out against the tanned skin of his feet and the black of his nail-polish. Magnus feet were like Magnus himself, strong and fragile, elegant and whimsical, and very, very sexy. 

“I didn’t know before,” Alec said, still stroking Magnus’ ankle, lifting the leg a little. He looked at the toe ring more closely. “That I’d like all this…” He wasn’t sure how to continue. He liked everything about Magnus, but there were some things that got to him harder—got him harder really—than others. The rings and piercings were definitely at the top of that list. They were so incredibly different from what he was used to. “I really like your jewelry,” he said. Magnus made a pleased sound. On a whim, Alec lifted his foot and kissed the toe with the ring, right above the knuckle. Magnus groaned.

Apparently, feet worked for both of them. He kissed the toe ring, trailed his lips over the instep of Magnus’ foot, tasted the silver of the  ankle bracelet  with his tongue. He moved his hands upwards, slowly this time, stroking Magnus’ calves and thighs, following the trail of his hands with his mouth. Magnus tasted like lemon balm, with a hint of ozone from his magic. He could gladly spend hours here, kissing Magnus legs, if not for the foot on his butt, gently urging him closer. If Magnus was impatient, that meant his seduction was working, right?

Magnus hand found its way into Alec’s hair, carding through it and then holding on. Every time Magnus closed his fingers in a tighter grip, Alec felt the pull from his head all the way to his toes. He hadn’t know small touches like this could feel this electrifying, but he felt like he was set on fire.

He kissed Magnus on the inside of his thigh, lingered a little with his lips on the soft skin there, and then let himself look at it. 

Magnus’ cock was beautiful. A little darker and a little thicker than Alec’s own, one vein standing out and curving over the side. Magnus’ pubes were dark and shiny, and a dark trail of hair led from under his navel to below.

“Huh,” Alec said. “No piercings?” 

Magnus arched his brow. “Not at this moment, no. Disappointed?” 

Alec’s brain short-circuited. He wanted to assure Magnus that he would never be able to disappoint him, that no matter how he looked or adorned himself, Alec would probably, definitely like it. But his brain kept trying to picture Magnus’ being pierced  _ there _ . How many different ones had he had? How did it feel? How much had it hurt to get them? Would he ever consider piercing his cock again? How did it feel for the people he’d had sex with? How did it feel for Magnus when someone else touched them?

Alec was pulled from his running thoughts by Magnus moving his hand from Alec’s hair to the base of Magnus’ cock. The rings on his fingers reflected the light, reminding Alec how they felt when wrapped around his own cock. He swallowed. “Can I…” Alec hesitated. There were so many options, he wasn’t sure what to ask for. “Can I touch your cock?”

Magnus snorted. It shouldn’t be attractive, but at this point, Alec was obviously compromised. “I thought that was the point, Alexander. You touching me,” Magnus said.

Alec poked him in the thigh. “You know what I mean,” he said.

Magnus flashed his teeth in a quick smile again. “I’m all yours,” he said, challenge obvious in his voice. Magnus’ hair was mussed, his cheeks and chest were flushed, his makeup was smudged. And yet Magnus looked entirely in control, hand slowly stroking the base of his cock, smirk fixed around his lips. He’d never felt less like Alec’s before, he didn’t look like he’d ever be owed by anyone. Not that Alec wanted to own Magnus, he didn’t think that’s how relationships worked, but he did want them to belong to each other.

There was nothing to it but ignore his hesitation and go for it. So Alec kissed Magnus one last time on the thigh, followed that up with a bite that made Magnus suck in his breath, and then moved upwards. He kissed each ring on Magnus’ fingers, ignoring the cock they were wrapped around, not even touching the skin of his hand. He lingered, tasting the metal on his lips, inhaling Magnus’ scent, which was even more spicy and heady here.

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned. “You tease.” 

Alec grinned against Magnus’ hand, and then finally moved his hand from Magnus' hips, to wrap his hand over his cock. “Show me what you like,” he said and was surprised at how deep his own voice was. 

Magnus groaned again but complied, moving the hand under Alec’s hand to guide him. He used a slower rhythm than Alec used for himself, but gripped tighter, and focussed on the top of his shaft, when earlier he’d mostly stroked the base. Once Alec felt he had the feeling for the rhythm in his fingers, he pushed Magnus’ hand down, and wrapped his own directly around Magnus’ cock. The skin there was soft and hot and a little dry. The angle was a little awkward, which really drove home the difference between jerking himself off and jerking off Magnus. Despite that, Alec had this.

Even better, Alec liked doing it. Magnus was staring at him, eyes half lidded. Every time Alec tightened his fingers a bit, Magnus’ breath became audible. It felt like his entire being was focussed on Alec’s fingers around his cock, and Alec grew hot under the attention. All his senses were focused on Magnus. His ears strained to hear every little breath and grasp, his eyes took in every little micro-expression on Magnus’ face, his body waited for every minute movement of Magnus’ hands. Magnus’ thighs trembled where they cradled Alec. 

“Like this?” Alec asked, in a near whisper. He didn’t have enough air left in his lungs to speak properly.

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus moaned. “I like everything you do.”

Somehow, those words made Alec’s balls tighten. No longer hesitant, he moved his hand down Magnus’ shaft so it rested on Magnus’ hand, which was still wrapped around the base of his own cock. He ducked his head to bite at Magnus' thigh one last time, before flattening his tongue and licking a stripe down Magnus’ cock. He stopped when he reached his own hand, then moved it so he could lick Magnus fingers, pressing sucking kisses on each ring he encountered.

“Fuck,” Magnus gasped again. Alec wanted to look up and see how he looked, but  also didn’t want to stop licking Magnus' cock. He loved how Magnus tasted, loved how he felt, loved how he seemed to be surrounded by Magnus everywhere. He never wanted to leave. Never wanted to stop. 

He softly bit Magnus’ fingers then followed the vein curving around Magnus shaft with his tongue, ending up at the cockhead. He pressed a kiss to it, because it was there and he wanted to, and then wrapped his mouth around it, careful with his teeth. It tasted like Magnus, like spice and citrus and man, and even here a little hint of ozone. Alec loved it. He let Magnus’ cock slide over his tongue, taking it in a little deeper, before moving up again. He repeated the motion, going a little deeper still, stretching his lips, trying to find a rhythm.

“You don’t have to,” Magnus said, which was such an outrageous thing to say thatAlec let Magnus’ cock slip from his mouth, pressed a soft kiss to it, and finally looked up.

Magnus didn’t look as tightly in control anymore as before. He still looked mussed, flushed and smudged, but he was no longer smirking and the look in his eyes was very open. His free hand stroked through Alec’s hair, caressing his ear and moving down his cheek. He wiped his thumb down slowly over Alec’s bottom lip. “Only if you want to,” Magnus said.

Alec sucked Magnus finger inside, until he could taste the metal of his ring, making Magnus groan again. Alec pushed Magnus’ thumb out with his tongue. “I really want to.”

“Oh,” was all Magnus said. He pulled Alec up by the back of his head to kiss him. Alec gladly pushed himself up on Magnus’ thighs, and let himself be swept away by the heat of Magnus’ mouth and the feeling of the metal stud against his lips and tongue. When they parted, Magnus had dropped his glamor, yellow cat-eyes burning. Alec felt that look  _ everywhere _ , from the hair on his head tingling at his scalp, to the tips of his toes, which were flexing against the wooden floor. It was a look that made his cock move of its own accord and Alec couldn’t do anything but kiss Magnus back.

Eventually, Alec calmed down enough to push Magnus back against the couch once more and settle down between his thighs again, hands braced on Magnus’ hips. 

Alec kissed Magnus’ cock. “Show me how you like it,” he said before following the pretty vein with his tongue again. Magnus’ cock was starting to get nice and wet with spit and precome, and Alec’s mouth and chin were messy too. He closed his hand around Magnus’ own, which was wrapped around the base again. “I want you to show me,” he said. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Magnus made a funny noise in the back of his throat. He stroked Alec’s cheek again, looking him in the eye. His yellow eyes still seemed to be burning, heating Alec up from the inside. When Magnus’ thumb pushed on his bottom lip again, Alec gladly opened his mouth. The problem had never been knowing what he wanted, he knew that all too well. He just wanted to know where what he and Magnus wanted aligned.

He sucked on Magnus’ thumb again, which made Magnus’ groan.  He flexed his fingers on Magnus' hips, pulling him a little closer.

“Alexander,” was all Magnus said.

Alec just pulled him closer until Magnus’ cock bumped against his lips. Magnus was still cradling his face with one hand, but with the other, he pushed his cock more ardently against Alec’s lips. Alec didn’t hesitate, and simply opened up his mouth, tongue flattened. Magnus stroked the head of his cock over Alec’s lips first, once, twice, repeated the motion when Alec let out his tongue. Until all Alec could smell was Magnus. Until all he could taste was Magnus. Until the only thing he wanted was Magnus’ cock in his mouth, on his tongue, everywhere. 

Alec groaned and moved forward, tightening the grip on Magnus' hips. Magnus didn’t tease him, he didn’t pull back, but instead slowly pushed his cock inside. He still cradled Alec’s head with one hand, the other holding his cock.

Magnus moved slow and steady, in and out, shallow thrusts with barely any force behind them. Alec wanted more, knew he could handle more. This might be his first time blowing someone, but he knew his body, and he could have more. So he flexed his fingers again, pulled Magnus a little closer. 

Magnus understood and pushed in a little deeper. Alec really liked that they understood each other here, even without words. It was a warm feeling that settled somewhere under his breastbone. 

Magnus understood him.

Magnus’ hand was still cradling his head, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling a little. Alec’s mouth was filled with Magnus’ cock, the slide of it hot and wet on his lips and tongue. He tried to focus on how deep Magnus liked it, how fast, which angle he preferred. He needed to remember for next time. Times.

But the taste and smell and the feeling was overwhelming, being so close, being trusted like this. Magnus was only touching him at the back of his head and with his cock, and yet Alec’s entire body was on fire. He was suddenly, really, really close, and every small burst of Magnus’ precome on his tongue only brought him closer.

He groaned, trying to focus on moving his head in counterpoint to Magnus’ rhythm. Suddenly Magnus’ fingers tightened in his hair. Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips harder in return. He opened his eyes, expecting Magnus to pull back, or push in more, to do something. 

Alec looked up when Magnus didn’t move. There was a fire burning in Magnus’ eyes, and the air around them felt electric. The smell of ozone was stronger now, not only lingering on Magnus’ skin, but everywhere. Magnus had never felt more magical to Alec than in this moment. Frighteningly powerful, but simultaneously vulnerable, naked with his cock in Alec’s mouth. Alec kept looking, and started moving on his own accord, trying to keep to the rhythm Magnus had set earlier. He used his hands on Magnus hips to steady himself, flexing his fingers every time Magnus tightened his own fingers in Alec’s hair. He took Magnus a little deeper inside with every slide forward, until he bumped against ringed fingers. He knew he could still go deeper, but Magnus’ hand didn’t move, so he couldn’t. Instead he moved a little faster. There was spit everywhere, his jaw was starting to strain—he’d need to practice on stamina—but Alec had never felt so turned on in his life.

Magnus groaned, the sound seemingly vibrating through Alec’s entire body, making his cock twitch. He really needed to get his hand on it, but he was afraid he’d come with a single touch, and for once, he wanted Magnus to come first. So he moaned instead. Above him, Magnus bit his lip and closed his eyes. His fingers in Alec’s hair tightened again, almost pulling now, the feeling traveling in a shiver over Alec’s back. 

Magnus’ magic flared with a loud crack, the both of them surrounded with a blinding blue-white light for a second. Like that, Magnus’ came in Alec’s mouth, hot spurts of come on his tongue and lips. 

For a moment, time seemed frozen. Alec looked at Magnus’ face, mesmerized by the utter beauty of his blissed out expression. Then Magnus let himself fall back on the couch, cock slipping from Alec’s mouth, fingers letting go of his hair.

With a groan Alec finally reached for his own cock. Now that he was no longer focused on giving Magnus pleasure his knees and legs refused to hold him up any longer. So he let his head fall on Magnus’ thigh, leaning against his leg and the couch to keep himself up. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said from somewhere above him. His hands were cradling his head again, caressing his shoulders, his neck. Alec couldn’t focus, he just needed to come, he felt like he’d been needing it for ages. So he kept his eyes closed and turned all his focus on jerking himself off hard and fast. He was so fucking close.

Alec wasn’t sure what happened but suddenly Magnus grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up on the couch. He ended up half in Magnus lap, half beside him, Magnus’ leg straddling his, keeping him from falling off again. A second later Magnus’ hand pushed Alec’s away and started jerking him off instead, his rhythm somehow exactly what he wanted.

Magnus kissed him, but Alec couldn’t kiss him back. There was just too much feeling. Magnus' hot breath on his mouth, his hot hand with the somehow still cool rings on his cock, the remnants of pride that he’d made Magnus feel good… Alec was just along for the ride by now.

Magnus foot moved up his leg, toe ring scraping Alec’s calve, and somehow that tipped Alec over. He came with a shout, all the built-up elation leaving his body at once.

They just lay there for a while, trying to catch their breath. It took a while for Alec’s brain to come back online, he might even have dozed for a little. Magnus kissing him softly on the cheek eventually brought him back. 

Magnus looked messy, but he was smiling and looked terribly self-satisfied. Alec imagined he looked pretty much the same. For a first time blowjob, this had been awesome. And to think this could only get better, once he started practicing!

“We should do this in a bed some time,” Magnus said.

“We should.” Alec said. His butt was plastered uncomfortably against the leather couch, and no matter how close and intertwined they were at the moment, there was still an acute danger of them falling out of the couch.

“It's your turn to clean the couch,” Alec said. 

Magnus arched his brow. “You think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day, have you?”

Alec grinned. “Yes,” he said and pulled Magnus down to kiss him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vrabia for listening to all my complaints and writing woes, and tackling my commas. <3
> 
> Title from the Def Leopard song I Wanna Touch You. Because Magnus and Alec's relationship needs an 80s soundtrack.
> 
> This was written for the Iddy Iddy Bang Bang. It started out as The Knotting Fic (because this fandom needs some size kink yo!), but then my id took me out for a walk and I ended up with all the jewelry and piercings and Alec being in AWE. So we never got to the secret demon mark reveal. That's still coming though, as is the training montage of Alec practicing sex things on his own. I'll probably listen to the Rocky theme song a lot ;)
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](http://janoda.tumblr.com/post/150649077320/a-little-too-much-could-never-be-enough-5780)  
> Come talk Shadowhunters at me on [tumblr](http://janoda.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/janoda) while I hash out the sequel. I have a lot of feelings and I love to chat!


End file.
